Hidden in darkness
by Depraved Doll
Summary: Kai starts to recognise his feelings for Rei but on all hallows eve it becomes ten times harder to make those feelings known especially when Mariah gets involved. Will Kai and Rei prevail and explain their feelings before the clock strikes midnight or wil


Beyblade- Hidden in darkness

Author- Luna P aka Nikki

Editor- QX aka Steph

Rating: PG 13 as always may go up

Warning- Yaoi content if you don't like it don't read, it's that simple. Do NOT flame saying that you don't like Yaoi because I have warned you.

Summary: Kai starts to recognise his feelings for Rei but on all hallows eve it becomes ten times harder to make those feelings known especially when Mariah gets involved. Will Kai and Rei prevail and explain their feelings before the clock strikes midnight or will they miss another opportunity to be together? KaixRei, I just love them so much

Nikki: I HAD to write this, I came up with the idea last week and I just thought that it would be great to write about it.

Kai: what the...? Oh it's you again

Nikki: lovely to see you too, hey Rei

Rei: hey Nikki, a Halloween fic? I knew you'd get round to it sooner or later

Kai: unfortunately it was sooner

Bryan: hey cus... are we in this fic

Nikki: Of course I would never leave my cousin and his koi out of my Halloween fic... there is one downside though...

Tala: what?

Nikki: Mariah's in this one.

Kai, Rei, Tala, Bryan: (gag)

Nikki: sorry but she had to be in it cause of the plot... I'm soo sorry but remember it hurts me to put her in aswell. Oh god the time, one of you disclaimer now!

Tala: Bryan will do it, after all he is your cousin

Bryan: having a koi will be the end of me. Here goes. Nikki doesn't own beyblade, in fact she doesn't own anything yet. When we come across something she owns she will tell you until then don't sue.

Nikki: yeah I'm gonna start writing now

Kai: hurry up I don't have all day

----------------------------------

-Kai's POV-

I sighed and flipped through the pages of the book that sat in my lap, it was a good book, nice plot, excellent description but I couldn't force myself to focus on anything at the moment. To be honest I was a little hyped up, there was this BBA Halloween fancy dress party being held at the Hiwatari mansion tonight. Well in a few hours and whilst Tyson, Max and Kenny modelled their costumes for each other my thoughts drifted to Rei and what the raven haired beauty would be dressed as. I think I had loved the neko-jin since the moment I'd met him but getting my feelings for him into the open was something I couldn't do.

It wasn't that I didn't want him to know, it was that I was afraid of his reaction. I was gay, I was perfectly comfortable with that fact. But I wasn't ready to let other people know about it. There were only two people in the entire world that knew my deep dark secret and Tala and Bryan had been sworn to secrecy. I glanced over the room of costumed bladers again. Kenny was dressed as a mad scientist which I found fitting for the young computer expert. Tyson was dressed as a girl and I could only assume that he had lost a bet. As for the sugar happy blond he was going down the traditional route, he was dressed as Frankenstein's monster.

I watched Kenny carefully, he had brought everyone's costumes and only he knew what Rei would be. His fate was resting on how amazing the neko-jin looked, if Kenny had made a fool of my secret crush I would kill him. Plain and simple. I was to change next and not even I knew what my costume was going to be. Why Kenny wanted to surprise every single one of us was beyond me but I would go along with it. If only just for a day. For Halloween.

"Well...what do you guys think?" I glanced up to see Rei stood on the staircase; the mere sight of the tiger took my breath away. Kenny had chosen very well, exceptionally well. Rei's image exceeded my wildest dreams, he was perfect in an interesting, new and erotic way. He was wearing tight fitting leather trousers with three matching spiked belts all crossing over one another. Even the boots he was wearing were amazing they were black and I could see that they were long with belts all around them even though they were hidden by the long leather trousers. Which didn't leave much to the imagination..._Ok Kai moving on_

I half choked when I saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt showing off his well-toned chest and stunningly perfect abs. One of my favourite accessories to the outfit was the cape that fell over his tanned shoulder. It was black leather and held on by black cord that tied around his neck. The cape was lined with red silk and I don't think anything had managed to hold my attention for longer than he was doing now. He had black leather wristbands around his wrists and further up his arm were matching red armbands. There was no need for false fangs, he already had fangs thanks to the tiger in him.

"Guys?" I couldn't answer Rei, not at the moment. I was still shocked at his beauty, whilst wondering whether that outfit was legal. My all time favourite thing about the costume though was that his hair was down, long raven locks flowed around him and shone in the dim lighting provided by the Halloween lanterns that had been lit earlier. The only source of light in the entire house. I stared up into his shimmering golden eyes and noticed a thin line of black eyeliner accentuating the gorgeous kittens hypnotising eyes. He knocked a few strands of raven hair away from his eyes with the back of his hand. Yeah his hair was completely free, no wrap, no bandanna, nothing. I was definitely impressed with Kenny's choice in costume.

"Gentleman..." Kenny's eyes drifted to where Tyson was stood "and ladies" Tyson growled at the remark and threw himself down onto the couch. "I present Count Dracula...or Kon" they all started to clap and I couldn't help but join in. He looked amazing beyond belief. I was still a little worried about my costume though.

"Uh, Kenny where did you buy that costume from?" Max asked his friend as the Neko-jin descended the stairs.

"Yeah, are you sure it was a costume shop and not a sex shop?" Tyson asked

"Yes Tyson, it was called Marvin's costume shop"

"In that case it **was** a costume shop. What kind of sex shop would be called Marvin's?" Tyson pondered over what he had said for a while as did Kenny and Max, I laughed inwardly at them and turned my gaze back to Rei as he sat down on the couch next to me. He was so close that I could just reach out and touch him. Memo to self...don't.

"What do you think Kai?" Rei asked as he stared at a spot on the floor that held absolutely no interest to me but it did to him. Each to their own.

"Nice" I explained, he smiled up at me and blushed slightly, ruining the whole tough vampire look, I would have to make sure not to say anything to make him blush throughout the party. I wanted people to fear him, and for one pink haired bitch to stay away from him.

"Well Kai, why don't you go and wow us with your costume" Kenny said as he smiled down at me. The smile scared me slightly it was a mischievous smile that made me worry even more about my surprise costume. Then again it couldn't be worse than Tyson's, could it?

"Go on Kai" Tyson and Max chorused down at me,

"I'm sure you'll look great" I turned to look at Rei and he blushed at me again, he always looked so cute when he blushed. But at the moment blushing took away his incredibly sexy exterior.

"Ok then" I sighed and placed the book down on the table usually I would have finished it by know but I had been...well...'distracted' I pushed myself up from the couch and walked over to the stairs. I took one last look back at the neko-jin before ascending the staircase. God he looked hot

-Rei's POV-

I had lost track of time at some point but I knew one thing for sure, Kai had been gone a long time. I was starting to worry, I wasn't sure what could happen to you in your own house but Kai did like to disappear every now and again. He had even done it in the world tournaments, go out late at night and not return till early the next morning. No one really knew what he did, I think he trained but none of us were sure. I jumped when I heard the knocking on the door and Kenny, Max and Tyson all burst out into evil laughter.

"They're heeeerrre" Max joked as he skipped over to the door, yeah apparently it was a new 'thing' for Frankenstein. I had a flash of the actual monster skipping and chuckled quietly. The anticipation to see what Kai was dressed as was killing me and now that people were arriving he could blend in with the crowds. The thought that I might not ever know what he was dressed as tonight hurt; I had done all this for him. There had been a shirt with the costume, given it wasn't much of a shirt but I wanted to be flirtatious, to be sexy. What if I had scared him away?

"Rei!" I flinched slightly as the shrill voice made it's way over to where I was sat. I slid down on the couch, hoping that she would think that I wasn't there. Yeah, it was a long shot. "Wow you look great...what a coincidence, you're Dracula. I'm Dracula's bride. Funny right" I growled quietly when Mariah sat next to me and grabbed a strand of my hair. She laughed slightly and began to twirl it around her finger. "Cool, you have your hair down, I haven't seen you with your hair down for years" I felt like knocking her hand away and screaming out at the top of my lungs 'I DIDN'T DO IT FOR YOU!'

"Uh Mariah, Gary wanted to talk to you" I stared back at Lee and smiled, he was saving me from a fate worse than death, or saving Mariah from death. One of the two

"I'll be back soon Rei" she told me as she walked off, I groaned and Lee laughed as he sat next to me

"Take your time" I whispered

"It's not a coincidence she's dressed as Dracula's bride, not unless the meaning of coincidence has changed drastically since I last looked in a dictionary" I stared at him questioningly and he smiled, well I think he smiled, Lee was dressed as a Ninja so I couldn't really tell. "She got Kenny drunk and asked what you were wearing, then mimicked it. So where's the slate haired Russian that your so fond of?"

"Ssh!" I whispered, Lee was the only person that knew about my feelings for Kai and I wanted to keep them a secret for a while longer. 'A while longer' I repeated over and over again in my head. A while, how much longer was a while? I wondered if I would keep my feelings a secret for the rest of my life. The doorbell rang again and I turned my head in the direction of the noise. For the first time I saw Kevin and Gary, Gary was dressed as a Sasquatch (A/N: sp? if it's wrong, I'm sorry, I don't know how you spell it and neither does my know it all computer) and Kevin was dressed as a giant bat. Why he had chosen it I didn't know and I didn't care either.

Next through the door was the dark bladers, they were dressed as themselves. Well what was the point in buying a costume when you looked like you were celebrating Halloween for every second of everyday?' Behind them were the Majestics, they were dressed in their armour, I had kinda guessed it. I glanced back at the stairs, still no sign of Kai, maybe he wanted to make a big entrance when everybody was here. No that didn't sound like Kai at all.

"Where's Kai?" Tala asked as he and Bryan sat next to me on the couch, I glanced around the room to see that Ian and Spencer were there as well. Ian was dressed as the phantom of the opera and Spencer was dressed as a mummy. I wondered where Lee had gone. Ahh wait he was a Ninja, supposedly skilfully quiet. Something was telling me this night was going to be interesting.

"Uh...upstairs I think...and what the hell are you dressed as?" I asked as I glanced over Tala's costume, he smiled and winked

"Hell is right, I'm dressed as the devil, Satan himself" Tala was wearing tight fitting red leather trousers with a tight fitting red leather vest top that left absolutely **nothing** to the imagination.

"That you are" Bryan whispered as he kissed the red heads neck

"What about you Bryan?"

"I'm a homicidal manic, they look just like everybody else" I smiled and looked over my shoulder when the music started up, a few more people had to arrive but soon the party would be in full swing. The all Starz came next, they were dressed as a band from the 80's and were pulling it off incredibly well. Next up were the saint shields, they were dressed in traditional outfits from their hometown. I considered that cheating, I mean I could have come in traditional Chinese dress but no **I** made an effort. The last to arrive were Kane, Jim and Zeo. Kane was dressed as Neo from the Matrix and Jim was dressed as agent smith. I stared at Zeo for a while before getting up and walking over to where he was stood. "What are you?" I questioned Zeo's choice in costume. He laughed and rubbed his head.

"I'm a bio android that dreams of becoming a real boy " he joked. I thought it was sweet that he could joke about it now. When he had stolen Dranzer from Kai I had hated this kid with a passion but when I found out that he wanted our bit beasts so that he could become human I couldn't hate him anymore. "Wow Rei, you went to town"

"Actually Kenny did"

"Rei! Where's Kai?" Kenny asked as he walked over to me. It was then that the lights went out and the music stopped, the room was eerily quiet and all I could hear was Mariah whimpering from wherever she was. I was glad that I hadn't been stood next to her when the lights had gone out or she would have been clinging to me like there was no tomorrow.

The lights came back on but not the music and I was slightly glad about that, it had been giving me a headache. My eyes glanced around the room and I saw Kai stood at the top of the stairs, I coughed, he looked amazing. He was stood on the staircase wearing a Van Helsing costume, he pulled it off perfectly. Tight leather everywhere, with a flowing leather coat over the top of his outfit. Belts seemed to be dotted all over the costume and it looked exactly like the one that had been used in the film. The thing I loved the most was the hat that had been tilted down to cover Kai's crimson eyes. He lifted his head slightly and caught my gaze from across the darkened room.

I smiled at him and began to clap, soon everyone was clapping at the amazing entrance. Kai smiled and descended the stairs as the music started up again. I pushed my way through the crowds off people. A ton more people had arrived but I had no idea who they were and didn't bother to ask.

"Hey" I greeted Kai and placed my hand on his shoulder, he turned to face me and smiled.

"Are you sure it's a good move to be talking to me, Count?" I smiled back at him making sure to show off my natural fangs

"I can take care of myself Dr Helsing, I told you you'd look great"

"Thanks for that, I was really worried about what Kenny had brought"

"He would never make a fool out of you, he values his life way too much"

"Would you like a drink?" Kai asked and smiled, I nodded, for some reason he didn't seem as cold and untouchable as he usually did. Of course that didn't mean that I was going to reach out and touch him, I wanted to but...no. We walked over to the snack table where Max and Tyson were fighting over the last hotdog.

"Max, you should be a gentleman and let the lady have it" Kai joked when he saw them and received a rather angry growl from Tyson. He shrugged it off and continued with getting two drinks. He smiled and handed mine to me, I took it and felt his hand brush against mine as he let go of the paper cup. "Well then Rei, opinions, criticisms?" Kai asked and motioned at his costume, now that I was seeing it up close everything seemed tighter and a hell of a lot more erotic.

"Uh...well...uh...very nice" was about all I could manage as I regretfully tore my eyes away from Kai's crotch. He chuckled quietly and I wondered if he had seen me. I stared down at the floor and blushed as I smiled uncomfortably.

-Kai's POV-

I watched the kitten as he stared down at the floor, God he looked hot tonight. I gently placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head so that I could see into his eyes. He blushed slightly and I resisted the urge to kiss him then and there. I removed my hand from his face, taking my time about it, I loved the feel of his skin. It was so smooth and soft, everything I had thought it would be.

"REI!" I cringed at the sound of that voice. I wanted to grab hold of Kenny by the throat and ask 'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!" But I didn't, maybe I would later. "Reii'vebeenlookingforyoueveywhereWherehaveyoubeen?" I growled at the pink haired girl. I wasn't sure what she had said, it had been so fast that it ended up sounding like a load of noise but then again this was Mariah I had never been able to understand a word she had said.

"Oh, Kai, what the hell are you dressed as?" I smiled slightly when I heard Rei growling at her, I wasn't sure whether he was growling at her because she had insulted me or because he genuinely disliked her. I was personally hoping for the second one. I gave her one glance, in my opinion that's all she deserved.

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"God Kai! I isn't it obvious? I'm dressed as Dracula's Bride, Rei's dressed as Dracula, don't you think we make a cute couple?" I shot her a death glare when she grabbed hold of Rei's arm. I shot Rei a sympathetic look when I saw that he was trying to slip out of her grasp.

"Uh...Mariah, Kai and I were kinda in the middle of something," Rei said as he took his arm away from her and rubbed it.

"Oh sorry, by all means continue" Rei sighed angrily when she latched onto his arm again, I smiled weakly, Mariah just wasn't getting the hint that Rei didn't want her hanging round him all the time.

"Well, there's the Demolition boys, I'd best go say hi." Rei nodded and smiled at me, I didn't want to leave him, I wanted to stay and talk to him for a bit longer but I just couldn't stand there and watch as Mariah held him and ran her hands through his hair. Those were things that I wanted to do and seeing someone else doing what I would never be able to was tearing me apart inside. I started towards the other side of the room but stopped when I walked past Rei. I looked back and smiled slightly. "No"

"What?" Mariah asked as her and Rei turned to face me, I laughed slightly at how stupid she was. The thing I had enjoyed the most when I had been taken over by black Dranzer was torturing her. Stealing her precious bit beast away from her, making every second as painful as possible. I didn't even try to fight against the evil bitbeast then. I wanted to watch her suffer and I loved every minute of it.

"You asked me if you and Rei made a cute couple, I'm saying no" her eyes slit and she growled at me but Rei...Rei was smiling, I smiled back before walking off.

"Oh my God, did you see the look on her face? It was priceless" Lee explained as he walked next to me, I turned to face him and passed him a questioning look.

"Aren't you her friend?" He laughed at the question and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kinda, she bugs the hell out of me though." I smiled at him as he walked away, I wondered if there was anyone in the room that actually liked Mariah.

"Kai, why is Mariah looking at you so weirdly?" Bryan asked as I walked over to where he and Tala were stood. I laughed and glanced over my shoulder.

"What are you talking about Bry? That's how she always looks" I laughed at what Tala had said and turned back to face him.

"Nah, that's her best attempt at a death glare" I explained

"What did you do?" Bryan asked as he ran a hand through Tala's flame red hair

"I told her that her and Rei didn't make a cute couple" they both burst out into laughter at what I had said.

"It's the truth" Tala admitted and winked at me in a gesture that I knew meant well done. Two more people to add to the 'I hate Mariah list'

"Wow Ian really great fake nose!" I turned around to see Mariah talking to Ian and Spencer, she smiled and walked away from them after she had finished insulting the smaller of the two. Spencer growled and went to deck her but Ian stopped him and shook his head.

"Leave it Spence, she's not worth it" I smiled, another two people to add to the list.

"KAI!" I turned to see Zeo running towards me and met him halfway "Hey, I haven't seen you in so long, ever since I stole Dranzer...sorry about that" I smiled at Zeo. I had always liked the smaller boy, I thought of him in the same way I had thought of Wyatt as a younger brother.

"It's ok"

"Wow cool costume, I saw Van Helsing last week, it's really good" I laughed slightly, he seemed kinda hyper and I wondered if he was drunk. Could robots get drunk? "Who's that girl with the pink hair? She scares me"

"Oh that's Mariah, don't worry about it, she scares a lot of people"

"Yeah...Ozuma looks cool tonight don't you think?" I went to answer but he cut me off "and you know that Michael guy from the all Starz? Yeah well I just saw him and Lee making out over in that corner. Oh look they're still at it"

"Are you drunk?" I asked and placed my hand on his shoulder

"It's a possibility but I don't know whether robots can get drunk or not" Zeo admitted, I smiled at him and watched as Kane grabbed hold of his arm and started dancing with him. I glanced round the room and decided that at least half of the people here were drunk. I looked over at Tyson and Max who were lurking around by the punch bowl looking very suspicious might I add. 'Warning to all...the punch has been spiked'

"What do you think you're doing?" I turned to look at Mariah and raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Enjoying the party, what does it look like?" I asked as I walked away from her. I growled when she stepped infront of me, stopping me from going any further. Didn't she realise that I was trying to get away from her?

"It looks like you're trying to destroy mine and Rei's relationship"

"What relationship?" I tried to take a different route away from her but she stopped me from going in that direction as well.

"I don't know what your problem is Kai but Rei and I are meant to be together, it says so in the stars!"

"Which stars are you looking at?" I asked as I tried yet another direction, she stopped me again and I took a few deep breaths to clam myself down.

"Listen carefully to what I am about to say Kai! Rei and I are destined to be together. I love him and he loves me why can't you accept that?" I backed away slightly, did Rei really love her? Was that possible? Tears were stinging the back of my eyes as I held back my sobs of pain and despair. "I don't know what you think, but Rei doesn't like you. He can't stand you. He admires you as a blader, why escapes me, but that's all. He was just talking to me and Lee about rejoining the white tigers cause he couldn't take being around you any longer!"

I pushed past her and ran for the stairs, this wasn't possible, was Rei really thinking of leaving the bladebreakers because he didn't like me? Was it true that Rei didn't like me? I knew that a lot of people hated me but I never thought of Rei as being one of them, I had always thought that we had gotten on pretty well. I was kinda glad for this news; I was going to tell Rei about my feelings for him tonight now I knew not to. I had been saved from a broken heart...no...I hadn't...not really. I had been saved from rejection but that was all, I still had a broken heart but I hadn't suffered the embarrassment of being rejected from the one person I had ever loved.

I gasped for breath when I reached the landing outside of my room, when I was sure that I was out of sight from everyone at the party I fell to my knees and let the tears fall.

"It can't be true, it can't be true" I kept repeating over and over again. I tried to make myself believe it but I couldn't.

-Rei's POV-

I glanced around the room to see Kai running up the stairs, I swore that I saw a tear glistening in the dim lighting as he ran. Was Kai crying? I asked myself but no answer was received. I saw Mariah at the base of the stairs laughing quietly to herself as she watched the slate haired Russian disappear. I pushed my way through the crowds of people, I wondered if Kai was ok. Had Mariah done something to upset him?

"Rei hey I was just coming to find you" Mariah explained as she went to put her hand on my shoulder, I stopped her from doing so and growled at her. My eyes slit and I could tell she was scared by the way she cowered from me.

"What did you say to him?" I asked angrily as I backed her into a corner

"Who?" She asked innocently as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Kai, what did you do to upset him?"

"Oh was he upset? I didn't realise" I growled at her again and flashed my fangs, why was she acting like this? Why was she being so pathetic? She knew that she had done something to upset him yet she refused to tell me what.

"Yes..." I explained through clenched teeth "what did you do, and why did you do it?"

"I merely told him the truth. I guess he couldn't handle it"

"And what was this truth that you speak of?" She smiled at me and walked closer to me, running a hand through my hair and resting her head against my chest.

"That I love you and you love me, that all you thought of Kai was that he was a good blader, things like that" I pushed her away from me and she fell against the wall. "Ow Rei, that hurt"

"Not nearly enough!" I told her and bent down to her level, "how dare you tell Kai that I love you, I don't. Something's telling me that you told him that I hated him, I don't. If I hate anyone it's you! You had no right to tell him things that weren't true" I growled at her before taking off up the stairs.

"Watch it" I almost collided with Tala and Bryan in the corridor but managed to avoid doing so by about three centimetres.

"Where's Kai!"

"Nice to see you too Rei" Tala joked, I growled and bared my fangs at the two demolition boys

"Don't fuck with me!" Tala raised his hands as if to say don't shoot and I calmed myself down before continuing. "Listen, Mariah said something to upset Kai, now I have to find him and sort things out, please, tell me where he is" Bryan smiled at me knowingly and nodded his head.

"You're finally willing to admit it" I looked up at Bryan and nodded Tala smiled and walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He's in his room, Rei, be careful. He's really angry, whenever Kai's angry he'll slam his door. Today when he went into his room he slammed his door soo hard it caused all of the other doors in this corridor to slam shut aswell. Even the door to the room Bryan and I were in"

"No, Tala, the door to that room was already shut. It was thrown open much to the surprise of the maid" Bryan explained I stared at them for a while, mouth wide in shock. Before I remembered that I had to talk to Kai.

"That's very interesting but I have to go" I told them as I ran off in the direction of Kai's room.

-Kai's POV-

I sat staring out of the window, tears were falling down my face and everytime I brushed them away I brushed the blue face paint away as well. I knew I looked a mess but I didn't care, I was so upset. I remembered seeing him earlier this evening, when he was on the stairs in that amazing costume. I never would have thought for a minute that tonight would end up like it did such a mess.

"Kai?" I didn't look over at the door, I couldn't, I knew that it was Rei but I couldn't look at him. I couldn't face that pain, that heartbreak. I could hear the music flooding into the room from down in the lounge and hummed along to the song, trying to set my mind on something else. Anything else. I ignored him when I felt his hand on my shoulder but it killed me to do it, I was just too upset to talk with him right now. Why couldn't he understand that? It was always a common thing for people to ignore you when you were ok but the second you get hurt everyone runs over to you and starts asking if you're all right.

I hated that. It was false. They didn't care before so why care now? Why were you any different when you were hurt, sure you were in pain but that didn't give people a reason to think they deserved to know everything about you. I growled and walked away from the window choosing instead to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I...I...I need to talk to you" he stuttered slightly and I wondered if he was afraid of me. Was that why he didn't like me? Because I scared him. I choked on yet another sob as I pushed the others down; I didn't want Rei to see me cry.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Rei, I think Mariah made everything pretty clear!" I stared up at him my eyes locking with his, sadness had taken a back seat, now anger was in control. I narrowed my eyes on the Neko-jin that once I had loved, still did, this was becoming a pattern with me. It seemed that the people I loved despised me, I couldn't blame them I didn't even like myself, why should someone else?

"No..."

"Hn, you don't have to leave the bladebreakers because of me. I'll leave. I'll disappear from the face of the earth. After tonight I promise you Rei, you'll never have to see me again!" He stared at me for a while, not moving. Most likely thrilled about what I had said. I forced back my cries and walked back over to the window, pushing it open and stepping out onto the balcony. A cold wind hit into me and knocked the heavy leather coat back as I walked to the end of the metal railings.

"Kai..." his voice was weak and I could barely hear it over the music and the wind that spun around me, enclosing me in a wall of pain that I couldn't escape from even if I tried. I shook my head when I began to feel dizzy and slipped forward ever so slightly. I caught onto the railing to balance myself.

"Ahh!" I growled and quickly grabbed hold of my hand, I stared down at the railing and saw the dark crimson liquid covering a spike of metal that had flaked away from the balcony. I moved my gaze to my hand and studied the puddle of red that had collected in my hand. I smiled slightly, the pain in my hand was taking away the pain in my heart and it seemed to me that the more blood that escaped my body the less pain I would feel. I held my hand out over the railing and clenched my hand into a tight fist. Several drops of the red substance slipped out of my hand and I watched as the droplets tumble three stories down to the patio below. The patio calling my name.

"Kai...I don't know what Mariah said to you but..."

"Ha ha ha..." I laughed distantly as I turned and walked over to where he was stood. I smiled down at him and let my eyes burn into his. I laughed again and stroked the side of his face with my bloodied hand spreading the crimson substance over his tanned skin. "She told me the truth, Rei" I whispered as I bent down to his lips, stopping a millimetre before mine met with his.

"Kai..." I smiled weakly and placed my finger onto his lips, stopping him from continuing. I lightly kissed the back of my finger before turning around and walking back to the other side of the balcony.

"Just that one kiss Rei, that's all I need. Goodbye kitten, I'd be lying if I said I won't miss you" I stared up at the full moon and thought about the kiss, the one and only kiss I would ever give to Rei. It wasn't really enough for me but it would have to do.

"Don't say goodbye"

-Rei's POV-

I gently but forcefully grabbed hold of his shoulders and turned him around so that he was facing me. I couldn't let him say goodbye; I didn't want him to go. I needed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed into him. My tongue begged his lips for entry and he granted it, I pushed into him again searching for more depth to the kiss. He grabbed hold of me and forced my tongue back as his took control of my mouth. I couldn't get over how great this felt, how normal it was. I pushed my body into his, desperately searching for the love that could only be provided by him. He broke away from me and stared down into my eyes.

"I...I'm sorry" he whispered and turned away, several tears flew away from his eyes and sparkled in the moonlight as they fell to the floor. I grabbed hold of his arm and turned him back to face me.

"Don't be, Kai whatever Mariah said wasn't true. She's unstable! I swear" he smiled weakly but still seemed unsure. I stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly; I smiled when I felt his hands on the back of my head. I had wanted to do this for so long that it felt like a dream to me. I pulled back slightly and stared up into his eyes as they sparkled in the bright moonlight. "I don't hate you Kai...I love you"

"Rei, you don't know how much that means to me. Or how long I've waited to hear you say it." I smiled at him and hugged him again "I love you too" he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and removed the hat from his head throwing it away before running my hands through his slate hair. He smiled at me again and I pushed into him, stealing yet another passionate kiss from the Russian. There was a loud thunderclap followed by a downpour of rain and I stared up at Kai as the rain cascaded onto us. The blue paint dripped away from his face and I smiled when the triangles completely disappeared.

It wasn't that I didn't like the triangles, in actual fact I loved them. They made Kai, Kai but they always made him look. Cold and distant, now he looked inviting and closer than he had ever looked before. He brushed a few strands of wet hair away from my forehead before leaning down and gently kissing my lips.

"You're getting wet" he whispered as he pulled me closer to him in an attempt to shield me from the ice-cold rain.

"So are you" I whispered back, he laughed "can we go in?" I asked as I stared up at him, he stroked through my hair again and nodded.

We stepped back into the room and Kai closed the door to the balcony, there wasn't a single sound in the room except for the droplets of water that would slide from our clothes and onto the wooden floor. I shivered when a cold wind hit into me. Kai placed his hands on my arms and I stared up at him. He smiled and ran his hand across my face, his hand was still bleeding but it didn't seem to be hurting him.

"You're soaked, you're going to catch a cold" Kai explained as he fiddled with the tie holding my cape onto my shoulders. I stared up at him and he gave me a questioning look, I nodded gently and he swiftly removed the cape. I pushed my body into his and captured his lips with mine. I let him take control and slowly slid the leather coat away from his wet clothes. He broke away from me and gently pushed my onto the bed, I grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him onto me. He smiled again and kissed down my neck. I pulled him back to me and unhooked the buttons holding his shirt on.

I removed it and threw it at the window, there was no longer a need for clothes. I ran my hands across his well-toned chest as I pushed into him and captured another intense kiss from my phoenix. I broke away and moved my lips to his neck, biting down on his pale skin. He moaned quietly and I scraped down his neck with my fangs. He moaned again and smiled down at me as I ran my hand over his back. I laughed quietly as he kissed down my chest to the top of the leather trousers. He moved his hand to the button and slowly undid them. He smiled up at me again as he removed my trousers in one swift move and threw them away from the bed.

(Imaginations needed, I know you have them )

"Your pretty good at that" I whispered as I kissed his chin, he laughed and stroked through my hair.

"You weren't bad yourself" He pushed into me and forced me onto my back for the trillionth time that night. He kissed me and I fought against him for control, I should have known that he wouldn't give up. He was Kai Hiwatari and he was not a quitter. So I gave up, his tongue slid into my mouth and I pushed into him hoping to deepen the sensation.

I broke away from him and ran my hands through his silky hair. He smiled down at me and kissed my neck lightly. I glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was exactly midnight. Either everyone had left or were past out on the floor cause their wasn't a sound coming from downstairs.

"What you thinking about kitten?" Kai asked as he ran his hand through my hair and twirled a few strands around his finger. I smiled, it was much nicer than when Mariah had done it.

"Everything, Halloween will always be sacred in my eyes" Kai smiled at me and kissed me again.

"Damn straight, it's our anniversary" I smiled at what he had said and ran my hands across his back, everything about him was perfect. His smell, his touch, his taste, everything. I was glad that we were finally together, after all this time I was his and he was mine.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled again and rested my head onto his chest, this night had been perfect and I would remember it...always...

-THE END-

Nikki: well there we go, I just did it for the fun of writing it so I'm sorry if it sucked but it was only a one shot

Bryan: that could have easily been turned into a two shot...how many pages is it?

Nikki: thirteen

Tala: there wasn't really much of Bryan and I in this fic

Nikki: well you see Tala, it's a fic about Kai and Rei one day I might write a fic about you and Bryan but I find it hard to write fics that don't centre around KaixRei

Kai: Hm, interesting

Nikki: that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me

Rei: There was a lot of Mariah bashing

Nikki: Uh...yeah, sorry to all Mariah fans but I seriously hate her. She's just so clingy and gets in the way so often that I just find myself launching my blade at the T.V

Bryan: well Nikki are you going to give out one of your infamous plushie sets?

Nikki: Of course, all reviewers will receive a KaixRei dressed in their Halloween costumes from this fic plushie set for all of their troubles. Phew, I find it hard to write one shots, oh well back to Fallen (my other, longer fic)

Tala: stop trying to promote your other fics

Nikki: how could you even suggest that **I** would do **that**?

Bryan: cause your you

Nikki: you make a good point, well as I said it probably sucked and if it did I'm sorry but I just wrote it for the sake of writing it and cause Halloween is very soon indeed.


End file.
